Finding Harry
by leogirl
Summary: Hermione and Ron need to find relief from the war and the tragedy. You'll never guess where they go.
1. Chapter 1

It was the last week of school. Hermione sat staring at Mcgonagall, forcing herself to concentrate. How she managed to keep up with her classes was beyond her. After the tragedy, the teachers would have understood if she was falling behind. Instead she lodged herself in her studies, not letting herself have any free time to think or notice that Harry wasn't there. Why was she bothering to believe that after so many people have died that there was any point in living?  
  
  
  
She tilted her head and stared down at Ron's hand which was desperately trying to scribble down a few notes. His hand was shakey and hovered over the parchment in an impatient manner. Hermione looked up at his face which was glued to the blackboard. His eyes had a far off look to them nowadays. Maybe she was not giving up for Ron. Ron was much worse off than her but she could tell there was still hope inside him that things could be normal. He would look out the window of Gryffindor tower and his eyes would focus again, and a look of excitement would almost come to his face. He would say,  
  
  
  
"Come on, Hermione. Ravenclaw is playing Slytherin today. Let's go support Ravenclaw." Hermione would tear her eyes away from her books and give Ron a small smile and say in a soft voice,  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Ron I have to study. You go ahead with Seamus or Dean."  
  
  
  
"No, no I won't go. I was just wondering if you wanted to." And his eyes would go back into that far off state. Ron was falling way behind in school and struggled to get through with Hermione to help him along. They had made it to their seventh year, the year after the summer Voldemort turned up at the Dursley's place and where Harry defended himself with every spell he has ever learned. That was the summer Harry did not find his way out and Voldemort had killed the Boy Who Lived. Hogwarts was almost the same although many of the students had kept to the shadows of the school, when a parent or relative was killed in the war.   
  
  
  
Hermione knew it would be much easier if Ron joined Seamus and Dean who were one of the few whose families were still untouched from the war. But Ron was trying his hardest to keep things the same, but it wasn't the same with just the two of them. Hermione thought of it as the cartoons she used to watch on television where someone would be running off a cliff and would fall only when he realized he was standing in midair. They were standing on hope that wasn't there, but they still refused to believe there wasn't any hope. Maybe the hope was the end of the war and Voldemort's defeat, but Hermione couldn't look for hope that far ahead. But Hermione needed Ron, because he was the only one keepng her alive.  
  
  
  
There were no end-of-year exams that year. Hermione still carried around all her books even though the teachers hadn't assigned much work. After class was dismissed, Hermione and Ron went up to Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't unusual for them to skip dinner. They just couldn't stand the crowd of students and it was the only time the tower was empty. Hermione swiftly finished the short reading assignment they were to do and jotted down a few sentences of notes. She closed her book and saw Ron gazing out the window again. He was thinking about something other than Harry, because his face was full of concern. Hermione walked over and stood next to him. Hermione stared up at him.  
  
  
  
"You know we will be recruited into the war as soon as we're done with seventh year. We have done well in school, but all they need now are wizards to fight." Hermione turned her head and looked out at the sun slowly disappearing into the horizon.   
  
"Ron, I can't fight. We hear about fighting everyday and I just need to get away from it. I don't think I can fight anyway. Not yet."  
  
"We'll have to, eventually."  
  
"Yes, eventually, but not now. It's too much to deal with. Harry's gone and now the war is getting worse."   
  
"I can't fight either. But we will when we are really needed. Meanwhile-"  
  
"Meanwhile, we need a break," Hermione finished.  
  
"But where do we go? All the seventh years' names have already been written down. They'll track us down. Especially you Hermione. Your grades don't go overlooked. They won't let the smartest person of your age slip by. And the Ministry knows who we are through... Harry."   
  
"We'll runaway. We'll hide anywhere we can until we are ready."  
  
"Dumbledore would understand. Do you suppose he would hide us here?" Ron questioned.  
  
"No Ron, I can't stay here any longer. Anyway, when the Ministry sees we're gone, they'll probably look here first."  
  
They stared out at the setting sun. The same sun they watched set a couple of years ago and were sorry a long day of fun was over. But then it didn't matter because morning was on its way. Each day was like that. Now, they were relieved to get through another day but dreaded the hard night they were about to face. Mornings were no better because they would wake up and be struck with the realization that Harry wouldn't be there that day. Or any other day. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last evening of the seventh year of Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione were both feeling sad but anticipation took over them. This should be a time where they look back at all the wonderful things that happened while they were at school. Now, they couldn't look back.  
  
Hermione and Ron attended dinner out of respect for Dumbledore. The idea leaving Hogwarts didn't excite them quite that much but they would have an easier time away from it. After not eating much dinner, Ron and Hermione headed straight for their dormitories. They needed to get to bed early, not that it would make a difference, because they wouldn't be able to sleep. They were to catch an earlier train in Hogsmeade instead of the Hogwarts Express. It was better to leave as soon as possible since the recruition forms were being sent within a week. They said all their goodbyes that evening before going to bed.  
  
They woke up early the next morning, and headed towards Hogsmeade. Techinically, they were done with school and could leave whenever they wanted to. So, they walked quietly, tired from their lack of sleep and early awakening, with their belongings floating in front of them. Now they realized they should have learned to apparate and disapparate during the summer like they were going to. But the shock of Harry's death had taken up the whole summer. The train ride to London would take up half the day.  
  
The early train to London was empty. The only sounds were coming from Crookshanks pouncing at Ron's owl and Pigwidgeon screaming tauntingly. Everything was quiet only after noon when Crookshanks curled up in a corner to sleep. When they came to Platform 9 3/4 they got a cart, and headed out of the station. Hermione caught a taxi, while Ron watched her curiously in the process.   
  
"Where'd ye comin from? Yer parents know?" the taxi driver asked as they were driving along.   
  
"We came from Scotland," was all Hermione said. They told the taxi driver to stop a few blocks from where the entrance to Diagon Alley was. Hermione and Ron had to drag their trunks and cages all the way to the Leaky Cauldron. They took two rooms, left their things, and moved out to Diagon Alley. They had a quick lunch and walked around looking to see if there was anything they could find.  
  
"We can't look in the travel agency. We'll have to fill out too many legal papers so the Ministry would be sure to find us." Hermione said.  
  
Ron and Hermione finally decided to sit down at Floo Inc.   
  
"We can take you anywhere in the country as long as it has a fireplace." The man who greeted them said.  
  
"And all we have to do is pay you?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Yes, I'm not here to make this hard for you by making you sign a bunch of papers. I'm just trying to make satisfied customers and just a little money to feed my family." The man smiled at them. There was something very fake about his smile.  
  
"How much does it cost?" Ron asked.  
  
"15 galleons for anywhere in Britain."  
  
"And what about out of Britain?"  
  
"30 for somewhere else in Europe. But then you would have to sign some papers."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione.   
  
"We'll be back this evening," Ron told the man  
  
"Wait," Hermione said as they were getting up, "Can animals come with us?"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am. There's no way they can use floo powder. They can't speak, you see." the man said.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said and they left.   
  
"We should have just taken the train to the other side of the country." Ron said as they walked back to the leaky cauldron. Another owl was waiting for them when they got up to their rooms.  
  
"It's the recruition forms," Hermione said, grabbing the papers.   
  
"They sent them out already?" Ron said, reading the papers over her shoulder. They were to go to a meeting at the Ministry the next day.   
  
"Ron, we have to leave as soon as possible. We have to take the floo."  
  
"But if they can track us down here, how do you know they won't find us anywhere else?"  
  
"We'll just have to go to a place where there isn't much magical activity. We can't go out of the country though, because the Ministry would be sure to hear about it.   
  
"We'll have to send Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon to my house then, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, that would be the best. I hear they deliver animals at the mailing center." So they sent off the cat and the owl, paid for their unused rooms, took their trunks, and went to Floo Inc.  
  
"So where would you like to go?" the man asked them.  
  
"Anyplace without to many people far from here but in Britain." Hermione said.  
  
"I know just the place. The fireplace is in a tiny magical and muggle community at the bottom of a mountain. Charming place." Ron looked at Hermione and shrugged.  
  
"We'll take it," Hermione said.   
  
"Good, good. Now, that would be 30 galleons for the both of you..." They had paid and soon were standing in front of a fireplace with the name of the place on their lips. First, Hermion went. Ron waited until she was gone and then stepped in and said  
  
"Godric's Hollow!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione found themselves in a small room. The opened the door and were in a tiny cafe with many robed witches and wizards sitting at the tables. Ron and Hermione went outside to see the village. It was a busy little village located between two mountains. Hermione and Ron walked around looking at the shops around them. This couldn't possibly be a full wizarding community, so why weren't there any muggles? Everyone was wearing robes, but there wasn't anybody who mentioned anything magic-like even though the names of the shops could easily give it away.   
  
"Maybe there's a travel agency here that we can find information on the wizarding part of the city." Ron suggested.  
  
"Excuse me," Hermione stopped a man wearing robes and a pointed hat, "Is there a Travel Agency here?"  
  
"You mean like for airplanes? No, not in this tiny town." He shook his head.  
  
"No, I mean like floo or something for witches or wizards."   
  
The man laughed. "We haven't seen a witch here for four hundred years!"  
  
He walked away chuckling.  
  
"I could have sworn that was a wizard," Ron said.  
  
"Let's go back to the cafe," Hermione said, "If the fireplace there works with floo, the owner must be a wizard." They went back and asked the owner. The owner was obviously a witch because when they asked she told them to talk to her in the kitchen. The only magical activity they found in the whole village was in the kitchen.  
  
"So you two are new here?" the witch asked.  
  
"Yes, we're on vacation." Hermione answered. The witch didn't make any comment on whether they should be in the army or not.  
  
"Well, this village is full of muggles. Most of them very thick, I would say, haven't yet noticed they are surrounded with witches and wizards, though they caught up with the fashion very quickly. See, Godric's Hollow is cut off from the rest of the world. News doesn't get out of here much. That's why we don't bother fixng the memory of the muggles here. Many of them have seen magic once or twice. They believe it's spirits, you see, they are very superstitious."  
  
"Why doesn't anyone come here?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Well, most of them are afraid, if you mean wizards that is. Muggles just don't have any way to travel over here. We only have one famous landmark here, but it's not exactly a tourist site. I mean who would want to go there anyway?"  
  
"What landmark?" Ron asked. The witche's eyes widened.  
  
"You know, the place where it happened. The place where cause the cause of our suffering was stopped. Forever, we thought. But no, it has come back. He is back." There was a loud boom somewhere and fire was shooting out of one of the ovens.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to turn on the gas oven with your wand?!" the witch yelled at someone. "Those muggles'll come searching if they think it's magic. Now, turn on the oven like you're supposed to, Earnest."  
  
"Um, where is this place you are talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, it's just all the way downhill on this street. Used to be a beautiful neighborhood. Now, it's all by itself." Hermione and Ron said their thanks and left.  
  
"What did you want to know that for?" Ron asked as they went out to look for someplace to stay.  
  
"Well as long as we are hiding, we might as well check out the historical points of the city." Hermione said with her eyes shining. It seemed like the first time she found joy in learning since Harry was gone. Ron didn't notice but pointed out the local Inn. They took two rooms and turned in for the night. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione knocked one Ron's door. He answered immediately and already dressed. They went down to the cafe they found the previous day.   
  
"Don't you serve any butterbeer here?" Ron asked the witch who's name they found out was Daisy.  
  
"Well, no. You can't make butterbeer with muggle ingredients and they come here all the time. You shouldn't drink butterbeer in the morning anyway," Daisy winked, "So what are you kids planning to do today?"   
  
"We're going to go see that place you told us about yesterday," Hermione said. The witch looked at them with concern.  
  
"You don't want to go there. You can still here screams from that place from that night. Even the muggles here them. They reckon the place is haunted."  
  
"We just want to go see it," Ron said putting some money on the counter. They left the cafe and started heading downhill.   
  
"Where is it?" Hermione questioned, looking around after they walked for ten minutes.   
  
"Maybe we should ask somebody?" Ron said even though there was no one there. They kept walking until the land leveled out and they saw a small house. You couldn't see the village from there for it was actually on top of a large hill. Hermione and Ron approached it, but they did not here any screams. Hermione stepped up to the porch and read the nameplate on the door.  
  
"Potter," Hermione said looking at Ron with her eyes wide.  
  
"Let's go in," Ron said. The door was open and they entered the house. All the curtains and drapes were drawn and the house smelled of dust. There was an open door to the right with a dining room. The went down a long hallway, with a kitchen at the left, a staircase on the right, and a small living area at the end of the house. The halls were lined with wedding pictures and pictures of many witches and wizards.   
  
Hermione and Ron went upstairs which only contained two bedrooms. One was closed and had a neatly made when they peeked in. It was obviously the master bedroom. There were a few framed pictures on the bedside table. Hermione went and picked up one of them. Ron stared at them over her shoulder.   
  
"It's Harry," Hermione said looking down at it. It definetely was Harry. Who could mistake those eyes? The only thing missing was his scar. Hermione put the picture back on the table. It wasn't their Harry. Their Harry never had that look on his face as the baby did. That look that there wasn't any care in the world and that the only thing on his mind was the person taking the picture.  
  
They went to the other room now. This room didn't have a door and the walls around it was burnt. It was Harry's room. There was a crib in the corner. And a few toys lying around. The sailboat wallpaper was yellow and faded. It was strange to think that once a baby was safely sleeping here and that the baby had been just like any baby. But that had only lasted a year.   
  
Hermione and Ron went back downstairs. There was a backdoor in the living room and Hermione insisted that they look outside.  
  
"Oh Ron," Hermione said when they looked out. It was a sadly beautiful place. There was only fencing on the right and flowered vines covered it. The rest of the yard was open to a long field ending at the bottom of a mountain. In the middle there was a patch of overgrown roses with a few rocks surrounding it. A huge willow sat at the end of the fence drooping with sorrow.   
  
"There's something under the tree," Hermione said. They went over and sat down under the tree. There were two headstones lying closely together. On the heastone on the right was written,  
  
"Here lies Lily Evans Potter, who's laughter we shall miss most of all. For her laughter brought happiness at our Order meetings even in the midst of war. She was a serious student when we knew her at school and always kind to everyone. She was the perfect mother for a boy who only had her for too little time. Lily has been spared from the war and may she rest in peace."  
  
On the headstone on the left it said,  
  
"Here lays James Potter, who's last act as a brave and virtuous man was to try to save his wife and son. He was not just a great husband and father but a loyal friend. He grew up with his friends at school and stayed with them afterward. When he died he had a great many friends to miss him and hope he is free from his troubles. May James rest in peace."  
  
Hermione looked up at Ron, her eyes glistening with tears. Ron put an arm on her shoulders.  
  
"Now Harry can have back what he lost," Ron said, "He died just like his parents did." Hermione nodded and smiled at him. Just then, they heard the sound of an engine.   
  
"What was that?" Ron said starting to crawl out from under the willow.   
  
"Shh, it might be the Ministry. They might be looking for us." Hermione said pulling him back. They peaked out from under the branches. They did not notice that James and Lily's graves disappeard.  
  
"Hagrid!" Ron whispered loudly. It was unmistakebly Hagrid on a motorbike. Hermione and Ron immediately came out from under the tree.   
  
"Oh Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Hermione yelled joyfully, running over to him. But Hagrid took no notice of either of them. He used a spell with his pink umbrella to open the back door which Hermione remembered keeping open.   
  
"Hagrid?" Ron tapped Hagrid's back as he followed him inside. Still, Hagrid took no notice.   
  
"What is going on here?" Hermione questioned looking around Hagrid to the front entrance. Twenty or so wizards crowded the hall. Hagrid went up to one of them holding a bundle and tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned.   
  
"Ah yes, I was waiting for you Hagrid." the man said. The man did not see Hermione or Ron. "Here is the baby." He turned the bundle over to Hagrid. Hermione and Ron stood on their toes to see the baby, sound asleep. Hermione gasped at the sight of Harry.   
  
"So is it true then? Are Lily an' James really... dead?" Hagrid said, looking sulky.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," the wizard shook his head sadly. "But the other rumors are true, too. We reckon this really was You-Know-Who's downfall."  
  
"Thank ye, I'll give Harry ter Dumbledore now." Hagrid started walking towards the backdoor, but he slowly vanished before he even reached it. Hermione and Ron looked back at the wizards. They were gone to. The house was silent.   
  
Ron and Hermione walked back to the inn.   
  
"Do you think the house if full of ghosts?" Ron said.  
  
"Not ghosts, Ron. If they were ghosts they would see us. And Hagrid isn't dead. Besides, we could see them clearly. I think it was more like a memory." Hermione said. When they reached the Inn, an owl was waiting at each of their windows. The notes said, "Please turn in your recruition forms soon, we need them in as soon as possible."   
  
"They aren't tracking us already, are they?" Ron said.   
  
"No, it's just a reminder. They will soon though," Hermione said.   
  
"We'll have to give in, eventually." Ron said.  
  
"But not yet," Hermione said. But now they knew when they would go back. They would go back as soon as they knew the story of what happened to Harry's parents. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione and Ron walked into the house the next day to find a group of people sitting around the dining room table. They recognized Dumbledore immediately. Also sitting at the table were Lupin, and Sirius. Lupin looked much younger and Sirius was as good-looking as ever. There was also a witch and wizard that Ron and Hermione did not immediately recognize.   
  
They did not look to much older than Ron and Hermione. The witch had long silky red hair and big sparkling green eyes. The wizard looked almost exactly like Harry. These were Harry's parents. And little Harry was sitting in the witch's lap contentedly sticking wizard animal crackers in his mouth. There was a box full of animal crackers roaring and hissing inside it. Harry would take one struggling cracker out break it in half and scream in delight as a small exploding sound was heard. He would stuff the crackers in his mouth then.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down, unseen, in two empty seats at the table just as Dumbledore cleared his throat.   
  
"The others are coming in later from London. We'll have to start the meeting." James spoke up at that moment.  
  
"Our last meeting place has been discovered by a Deatheater. Moody saw a figure a few rooms away and said it was a spy. We can't use that location anymore."  
  
"I just don't understand it," said Lily, "It seems as if they always find out where we are. But I haven't noticed anyone following us."  
  
"Perhaps it's someone in the Order," Lupin said, "We've accepted many members already. It would explain how You-Know-Who's supporters are able to track us down." Sirius slammed his hands down on the table and stood up.  
  
"It has to be Snape!" Sirius said. "I told you we should not have let him join the Order!" Lily stood up with her eyes blazing and Harry in her arms, who watched inquisitively as a cracker fell on the floor.  
  
"I can't believe you are still being so immature about this!" she yelled across the table. "Snape was nothing but a childhood archenemy! He never did anything to you. It was always you who was torturing him, Sirius!  
  
"Lily, you can't expect to trust someone who used to be one of You-Know-Who's top Deatheaters!"  
  
"Snape has remained loyal to us."  
  
"Loyal?! He doesn't talk to anyone but Dumbledore unless it's some snide remark. As much as you like being friendly with everyone, Lily, not everyone is willing to be nice. And he was from Slytherin!"  
  
"What in the world does this have to do with how nice people are? It's true that Snape is not the friendliest member of the Order, but it's not like he was any friendlier before. And Slytherin is nothing but a house at Hogwarts! You should be beyond that now. And right now, in the middle of the war, the most important thing is getting to know wizards who were in different houses and making friends with them!"  
  
"No it isn't!" shouted Sirius. "It's about winning the war!"  
  
"Lily, Sirius, please sit down," Dumbledore said not angrily but in a tired tone, "Whether or not to keep Snape in the Order is up to me, so there should not be any arguing over him. Now, is there any real business?" Sirius and Lily sat down, still glaring at each other.  
  
"From what I found out," Lupin said, "You-Know-Who's troops are now tracking down Lily and James."  
  
"First the Longbottoms now this," Sirius said, "I don't think I can stand it if that happened again." He scowled down at the table."  
  
"But why are they after us?" James asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Same reason that Voldemort went the Longbottoms."Dumbledore said," You've killed too many of his most faithful followers. Voldemort may be merciless but he will avenge for those who were loyal to him. I also think he may find you two as being threats."   
  
Lily laughed nervously, bouncing a gurgling Harry on her knee, "Threats? To You-Know?"   
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said, looking at her seriously, "I advise you two to be careful. With this spy of his around, Voldemort might easily find this place. We might even consider putting you in a safer place."   
  
James shook his head, "But we aren't even fighting now. We won't for a while either since we now have Harry." He picked up Harry and looked lovingly down at him, who was crumbling up crackers on James's shirt.  
  
"Voldemort does not consider such things, James." Dumbledore said, "He lives on showing no mercy no matter what the conditions are." That was when the door slammed open and Peter Pettigrew flew in. He looked just the same as ever just perhaps a bit healthier.   
  
"Professor!" He said excitedly."There has been a new sighting of You-Know-Who! He's currently in Poland and heading east."  
  
"That's good news," James said happily, "Now we can stay here."  
  
"No, I still think it would be a good idea for you to hide," Dumbledore said, "Voldemort might turn his course anytime. Remember, if Voldemort wants something, he'll get it as soon as he can."  
  
"Hiding?" Pettigrew questioned.  
  
"You-Know-Who is tracking James and Lily down," Sirius told him.  
  
"But there is no need to hide!" Pettigrew was anxious, "He's hundreds of miles away!"  
  
"If you say so, Professor," Lily said. She looked at James, "Should we, James?" James stared into her green eyes for a second with concern in his face.  
  
"If it's the best for Harry," he said.  
  
"But where will you go?" Pettigrew asked looking fretful.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Peter," Sirius said to him,"We'll find you a place to hide as well."  
  
"Perhaps you should also have a Secret-Keeper," Dumbledore added. Lupin spoke up.  
  
"Is this really necessary, Professor?" he asked.  
  
"You can never be too careful when Voldemort is hunting you, Remus." Dumbledore said. And with those words of advice, he faded away. So did everything else at the meetin, down to the last crumb of wizard animal crackers.  
  
Ron and Hermione sat where they were, quiet with astonishment.   
  
"I guess we should go back to the Inn now," Ron said.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow. Ron, I don't think I can leave this place. There's too much now that I want to know." Hermione said.  
  
"We came here to get away from the war, Hermione, but now all we are doing is reliving it again, but alright, we'll come back." Ron said.   
  
They walked towards the Inn with the afternoon sun turning over to the evening. Hermione was thinking something, when she stopped and laughed.  
  
"What?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said, not being able to resist smiling, "It's just that Sirius reminds me of you." Ron smirked.  
  
"It's my good looks, isn't it?" he said. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, that isn't what I meant, Ron Weasley. I meant that you act just like him, making stupid conclusions without thinking."  
  
"Well, you act just like Harry's mother!" Ron said. Then quoting in a high voice, "This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!"   
  
"No it isn't!" Hermione quoted in a low dopey voice, "It's about winning!"  
  
"Well, if I'm like Sirius and you are like Lily then Harry is obviously like James. You would have married Harry!" Ron said. Hermione slapped his arm. They were both laughing by that time. It was almost as if something had come and lifted their hearts. They felt light and tickled with happiness. They walked all the way home,laughing, with Ron coming up with another stupid theory, and Hermione slapping him more than once. They stayed in good spirits until they said goodbye and went to their separate rooms for the night. 


End file.
